


FUERTE Y FEROZ

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: Nadie puede hacerme sentir tan vivo como tú lo haces.
Relationships: Puzleshipping
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

La vida es descarada, es sabia, es una hija de puta, pero que bien sienta sertirse así de vivo cuando sientes que realmente estás disfrutando tu vida o la estás desperdiciando.

O aquel sentimiento de adrenalina al saber que estás luchando por sobrevivir un día más, aquella batalla que parece ser interminable pero es agradable saber cómo va a terminar el combate.

¿Vas a ganar?, ¿vas a perder?

La vida es misteriosa y es curiosa.

Uno nunca sabe porque está en este mundo, pero conforme el tiempo va avanzando en ti, vas dándote cuenta para que llegaste aquí y en este tiempo. Llega ese momento en el que dices: _'¡Oh!, para esto es que existo'_ y es entonces cuando te das cuenta que la sociedad te necesita para: construir o romper reglas, para liderar o para permanecer en un grupo de personas para que ayudes o destruyas.

Aquí no se trata de ser el número uno, ni de saber quién es el mejor de todos, no, aquí se trata de demostrar de qué estás hecho, de que eres capaz de hacer, de cuantas habilidades puedes desarrollar y cuáles puedes implementar para el mundo.

¿Cuanta sabiduría y aprendizaje podrás adquirir y dar en tu vida?

Te has puesto a pensar... ¿Cuánta vida te queda y que has hecho con ella?, si murieras mañana, la vida que llevas ahora, tus logros, tus sueños y planes que quieras realizar en un futuro, o si no lo has hecho, pero podrías... ¿Estarías satisfecho partiendo de esta vida, sabiendo lo que has hecho y dejado?, ¿morirías en paz?.

Yo no.

Aún no me quiero morir.

No pienso morir así.

¡No pienso morir doblegado por mi enemigo!

¡Ni siquiera a mi rival le permitiría pisotearme de la manera en la que mi enemigo lo hace!.

El miedo; él es mi peor enemigo.

¿Cómo podría irme de este mundo sabiendo que no pude con eso?, no podría, estaba seguro que mi alma estaría condenada a vagar por la oscuridad para siempre si permitía que mi cuerpo y alma se dejaran llevar por el instinto del miedo.

— ¡Arrodillate frente al líder!. —

Me grita un soldado con fuerza, aprieto los dientes, trató de aguantar la furia que me corre por las venas.

Aún tenía mi orgullo intacto, aún podía mantener incluso mi honor.

_“¡No me arrodillare!, ¡No puedo!”_

—¡¡Qué te arrodilles!! . —

Grita nuevamente el soldado y el golpe por fin llega; el soldado golpea mi cabeza con su arma, mi cabeza no tarda en sangrar y recorre la parte izquierda de mi rostro, mi visión se vuelve borrosa por un minuto pero logro quedarme despierto.

_“Aún mi cuerpo se niega a acatar esas ordenes de mierda."_

Sonrió ante mi pensamiento.

_“Tendré que recibir a la muerte con una de mis mejores sonrisas, al menos ella comprenderá que hasta el final de mi vida, estuve luchando, que nunca me rendí a pesar de la vida que tuve, que aprendí aceptarla con el paso del tiempo, al final de cuentas no estaba arrepentido de tenerla y vivirla como Dios solo supo hacerme entender. Estaba listo para partir, me sentía preparado, bien; que mi último aliento sea dedicado a ella; una petición .”_

— ¡HAZ CASO BASTARDO!. —

Nuevamente vuelvo a escuchar el grito de ese horroroso hombre, me golpea las cosillas con tal fuerza que caigo a la tierra húmeda donde, probablemente, sea mi ejecución.

Claro que el golpe me duele, así como el resto de mi cuerpo, escupo sangre y me doy el lujo de escupirle a la cara a ese soldadito que se creía todo un 'hombrecito', se queja por supuesto y me da otra patada más a mis costillas.

Sigue doliendo pero me cruza el vago pensamiento de que muy pronto dejará de hacerlo, sentiré paz, sentiré tranquilidad.

Una vez abro mis ojos de nuevo, veo a ese soldadito que me ni siquiera me llega a los talones y pienso que:

_"Solo llega hacer un puto cobarde. Ni siquiera tiene el atrevimiento de enfrentarme cara a cara, una pelea en solitario y a puño limpio. Pero, ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?, seguramente al estar al borde de la muerte me hace delirar. Obviamente ese soldadito de miedo necesitaría de sus compañeros, requiere del público para hacerse el 'machito' y enfrentarme enserio, aún que recurría a esas 'cartas bajo la manga' para poder ganarme. Je. Es un completo bastardo cobarde. ”_

—¿De qué tanto te ríes mierdecilla?, ¿Acaso te gusta el dolor?. — Me pregunta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando es que comencé a reírme de él, pero aún así junte todas mis fuerzas y le dije:

— Me rio de lo patético que te ves desde aquí. —

Él frunce el ceño molesto y justo cuando va a darme otra patada, aparece el dictador del distrito.

— ¿Por qué la violencia?. — Pregunta con voz suave mientras me ve con esos enormes ojos azules, se que se está burlando de mi en silencio. — ¿Acaso hay justificación para ejercerlo a este pobre chico?. —

— ¡Majestad! , ¡él...!. —

Pero antes de que el soldadito pueda seguir cacareando es interrumpido por mi.

— ¿Majestad?. — Me burló, llamando su atención. — ¿Acaso tu sangre es de la nobleza, para que te digan así?. —

Él se arrodilla hasta mi posición, toma mi mentón con fuerza, lastimandome pero no me importo en absoluto, quería que ese cabron mostrará su verdadera cara enfrente de mi, tan siquiera por última vez.

— Al parecer no sabes con quien te estas metiendo chico. —

—Oh, yo creo que sí. — Fue mi respuesta para luego escupirle a la cara y mancharle su horrendo rostro con mi sangre.

Él saca un pañuelo de su abrigo y se limpia el lugar donde lo ensucie mientras se ríe con gracia.

—¿Qué diria Yugi si te viera haciendo esto?. —

—Me diría que lo volviera hacer otra vez. —Me muestro orgulloso y el se inmuta.

—Sí Yugi estuviera aquí, te apuesto que te suplicaria que te detuvieras, que dejes de jugar al héroe y te unas a nosotros. — Extiende sus brazos mostrándome lo 'grandioso' que era estar a su lado. — Únete a mi y gobierna conmigo. —

— Ni volviendo a nacer estaría contigo. —

Su rostro lleno de alegría se deforma, ¡al fin!, muestra su verdadera cara.

— Entonces lo único que mereces es la muerte. —

Sonreí aún más.

—¿Qué crees que estado esperando todo este maldito tiempo?. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenido a una nueva historia!, ¿cómo resultará?, ¡no lo sé!
> 
> ¡Estado actual, creando...! 💜


	2. Sociedad "buena"

El día era soleado, bueno; el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba, había un buen clima para salir de paseo y divertirse un poco con los amigos y familiares.

— ¡Quédate en el suelo!. —

Oh, sí y también era un hermoso día para hacer una ejecución en público, en el patio de la escuela.

Suspire, viendo la escena.

¿Cuántas ejecuciones van esta vez?, ¿2 o 4 cada mes?, ya estaba cansado de ver la misma escena por la venta de mi clase; a alguien siendo despedazado brutalmente o ser comido por perros abrientos.

Aún que las escenas frente a mi eran grotescas y abrumadoras, estaba más que acostumbrado a ver cuerpos mutilados y el patio de la escuela ensangrentado.

Eso solo me hacía recordar en la mierda de sociedad que tenía, el gobierno era una basura, las personas a mi alrededor eran basura, los maestros, los directivos, todo. Incluso yo era basura.

No podía entender como es que estaba sobreviviendo a estas estúpidas reglas que creo este gobierno tan sanguinario, ni siquiera me imagino que mente tan retorcida debe estar rigiendo mi distrito.

Pero sea como sea, bueno o malo, debía de a pegarme a ellas como si fueran mi vida. Literalmente.

— Así termina la clase de historia, espero hallan comprendido mocosos. — El profesor o debería decir ¿Capitán del escuadrón de Guerra?, ternimo de impartir la clase, tomó su arma que siempre reposaba sobre el escritorio y se marchó sin decir otra palabra, cerrando la puerta con llave.

El salón se quedó en silencio, solo un par de segundos antes de que mis compañeros se levantarán y hecharan un vistazo hacia el patio.

—¿Quién fue esta vez?. — Preguntó uno de mis compañeros.

— Estaban diciendo que fue una chica. —

—No, yo escuche que fue un chico de mayor grado. —

—¿Están locos?, escuche que fue el hijo de uno de los capitanes que nos dan clase. —

Las suposiciones comenzaron entre ellos, mi interés de planteo en uno de mis libros de biología, era más interesante leer sobre la estructura del cuerpo humano que saber quién fue asesinado en el patio.

Aún qué eso yo ya lo sabía.

— Habla, ¿fue chico o chica?. —

Suspire con cansancio, hay van de nuevo con sus ridículas apuestas.

Ni siquiera alce la mirada, seguía leyendo.

— Vamos, Hombre. — Recibí un gentil golpe en mi hombro, ignore ese hecho, sabiendo que el par de compañeros que tenía enfrente eran unos completos estúpidos que solo les gustaba apostar y beber dentro del salón.

¿Cómo era posible que aún no habían sido descubiertos?, los capitanes de la escuela debían de estar ciegos para no notar a un par de engreídos como lo eran ese chico raro de gafas que le gustaba coleccionar insectos y el otro que le gustaban los dinosaurios.

— Largo. — Hable con voz fría. Ellos comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

—"¿Largo?", ¿eso es una orden, O-K-A-M-I~ — Deletreo Weevil, ese enano con ridículo corte de hongo y su obsecion por los insectos.

—No me provoques. — Le gruñí desafiante.

—¡Oh! ~ cuidado todos, el "okami" se está enojando. — Le resto de nuestros compañeros volteo a vernos. Genial, lo último que quería, ser el espectáculo de nuestro salón, otra vez. — cuidado Rex, el perro puede morderte. — Le dijo al castaño que estaba a su lado.

—¡Huy que miedo!. — Dijo Rex con voz chillona. — Oh, por favor, señor okami, no me coma. — Comenzaron a burlarse y yo solo estaba aguantando las ganas de poder golpearlo cada vez que me decían «Okami» — Oh, ¿debería decir?, ¿Yami?. —

La sangre me hirvio cuando pronunciaron ese nombre, me levante de mi asiento furioso, avente mi silla a algún lado del salón de clases, el resto de mis compañeros hizo un círculo alrededor de nosotros para ver el espectáculo que se desembolvia.

—¿Que acabas de decir, bastardo?.— Gruñí molesto, aun conteniendome, ya estaba harto de ese par, siempre molestandome con el mismo tema de «Yami», siempre lo había soportado, pero esta vez ya estaba en mi limite.

— Yam...- — Y ni dejo de terminar de hablar Weevil, puesto que pronto tenía mi puño en su mejilla y el saliendo a volar a uno de los rincones del salón.

—¡Imbecil!. — Rex se lanzó a mi para golpearme, pero su puño que iba dirigido hacia mí rostro aterrizó a la nada cuando lo esquive y en su lugar le propine una fuerte patada al estómago que terminó por sacarle el aire.

Ambos chicos se encontraban golpeados y heridos. Pero eso no bastaba, quería matarlos, acabarlo, ese escorias no deberían de estar vivas, ni siquiera deberían ser llamados humanos. Pues habían hecho cosas terribles.

Di un paso hacia a Rex aún con la furia a tope y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, pero justo cuando iba a dar otro golpe, un par de brazos en mi cintura me detuvieron.

Respire. Me contuve. Conté hasta 10. Traté de relajarme. Suspire. Y después me calme.

Mientras ella estuviera ahí para detenerme y no cometer el mismo error que en el pasado, yo me relajaba y la culpa se cernía en mi corazón y mente.

— Basta de pelear Yugi. — Me dijo Rebeca con su suave voz. — Sabes que pelear no está nada bien. —

— Perdón. —Me disculpe.

Ella se alejo y me volteo para verla.

Esos ojos brillantes, que aún existían a pesar de lo que le hice, esa sonrisa bonita y linda que siempre me ofrece todos los días, esa actitud calmada que siempre porta...

Rebeca, ella era un ángel guardián para mí.

— Hay que sentarnos, ¿sí?. — Me dijo y yo asentí. Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia alguna otra esquina del lugar mientras escuchaba como la puerta del salón era abierta y entonces un nuevo capitán que kos impartirá clase pasó y en cuanto vio el desastre del salón, solicitó de inmediato una explicación.

No tuve más opción tuve que hablar.  
  


×Continuará...


	3. Ojos Rojos.

Las calles son solitarias, ni un alma en pena se atreve a pasar por ellas, ¿Y quien lo haría a estas horas?, el toque de queda en muy estricto.

_"Si sales de casa a estas horas, te matan de un solo tiro."_

Más de una vez lo vi, fui testigo de cuantas personas fueron asesinadas a sangre fría solo por poner un pie fuera de su casa.

El gobierno tenía muy bien guardado y al margen a su ganado, ¿y como no hacerlo?, si les infundia miedo a sus vidas cada día y a todas horas.

Pero eso debía de terminar.

—De nuevo estas hasta en lo alto. — No miro hacia atrás, escucho su voz seria pero a la vez burlona. —Bajate del tejado o te romperás la cara. —

—Estoy bien, sabes que tengo un buen equilibrio. —Me pare en el techo de aquella catetral, hice un voltereta sobre mi lugar, haciendo a mi compañero regirse, a él siempre le preocupaba mi seguridad, las tonterías que hacía cuando estaba en lo elevado de cualquier edificio siempre le ponían los pelos de punta.

Pero a mi eso poco me importaba.

Disfrutaba de poder ser el causante de esas sensaciones, y no sólo de él.

— ¡Idiota , no hagas eso!. — Me regaño otra voz. Un chico con más cara de Búho se nos acercó, su cabello albino revoloteo por el viento y lo hizo temblar un poco, sus manos estaban agarradas de un pedazo de mármol.

—Miren quien está aquí. — Reí gustoso de ver al menor del grupo. —¿No se supone que debes estar en casa tomando lechita de fresa?. —

—¡No!, ¡y no me gusta la leche de fresa!, ¡me gusta la de plátano!. —

Me empecé a reír como mi otro compañero que portaba la máscara e un gato y el otro, comprendió de inmediato mi chiste de doble sentido.

—¡Asqueroso!. —Me recriminó.

—No me importa. Siempre caes. — Le dije y volví a mirar hacia la ciudad. Era tan silenciosa como siempre, casi penumbra por la falta de luz. —¿Hay algún reporte nuevo, Búho?. —

Mi compañero de cabello albino, carraspeo su garganta y después dijo:

— Así es capitán, se han visto a las gárgolas andar por los barrios bajos.saqueando cada casa.—  
  


Alce una ceja, eso era curioso las gárgolas no eran de sacar las casas de los barrios bajos, ¿qué andaban haciendo por ahí?.

—¿Solo eso sabes?. —

—Por ahora. —Me contestó. — La verdad es que quisiera investigar esa área, pero la jefa a dicho que debo de ir acompañado por mi capitán. —

Sonreí.

—La jefa nunca se equivoca. —Le dije gustoso, adoraba que la líder de nuestro clan confiara en mi. —Iré contigo. —Me reincorpore y aún dándole la espalda, levante aquella bolsa de papel que cubría mi rostro mostrando mis labios. —Aseguremonos de ser lo más sigilosos posibles al andar por ahí, no queremos ser asesinados, ¿Verdad?. —

—N-no. — Respondió Búho. Baje la bolsa y después mire a mi otro compañero.

—¿Y tú?, ¿tienes algo que decirme?. —

—Muto se volvió a pelear en la clase. —Me dijo. Incline mi cabeza a un lado, quería escuchar más. — No te preocupes, tu chico está bien, no se llevo ningún castigo debido a que tu hermana a testigo por el como sus compañeros de clase, los que sí sufrieron fueron esos mocosos que lo molestaban. —

—¿Y?. —

—Fueron ejecutados esa misma tarde por causar el desorden. —

—Qué mal... Pero en fin, ellos se lo buscaron. —Aplaudí. — Por favor Kato, este a pendiente Muto. —

—Sí, capitán. —

*Continuará...


End file.
